


Daydreamers

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Daydreaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Whimsy, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi looks at Atem and sees his future, he sees the best of everything, he sees the world and the universe and the very cosmos around himA fic of what goes through his mind everytime he sees his partner





	Daydreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Yugioh Advent 2018- Wimsical
> 
> I'm not even sure what this is honestly, I've never written anything like it before, it was a good experiment though and hopefully it was pulled off well!

Yugi could see his future when he looked at Atem

He could see happiness and love, he could see a house with kids and a dog in the yard

He could see changing the posters in the game shop every few weeks, see Atem propping him up on the counter at the end of each day and kissing him as though tommorrow wouldn't come

He closed his eyes and pictured everything beautifull about the world

Atem was the sunlight and the warmth of a gentle summer day

He was the moon on a dark night and a cool breeze in the winter

He was made of fireflies, lit up from the inside out, like a bright light in the shadows

And yet he was also the shadows, soft and still and soothing, comforting Yugi when he needed it most

He could make Yugi into the world's greatest superstar, the most incredible wonder of social skills

And he could also drag his partner away from the human race and hide him alone in the bedroom for eternity, suffocating him with kisses and keeping him safe from the evils of the outside world

Atem was his guidance, his map, his North Star, leading the way for him and giving him the best in life

Yet he was also a lost boy himself, allowing Yugi to guide him through the new and strange world around them, a world that he was unfamiliar with, even after the last few years of experiencing it through Yugi's eyes

He was at once a shark- a predator who could and would do what he felt he had to do with certainty and conviction- and a minnow- a victim to circumstances doing nothing but trying to survive and keep his loved ones safe from the monsters of the deep

He was a beautifull conflict, wrapped up in peace and joy and love

He made Yugi feel free in his confinement

Free to do what he pleased, be who he wanted to be, experience the world in any lenses that he wished to veiw it through, but without having to go across the world to explore it, he could have his adventures right here a home, right here with his beloved, in his own living room

He could be and do and see and have everything without letting go of Atem's hand, because Atem was always so willing- so extremely more than willing- to go anywhere with him, to go everywhere with him, to be with him through night and day, through thick and thin, to never leave Yugi's side come hell or highwater

Everyone should be so lucky as to have an Atem, but there was only one, and Yugi was happy to selfishly keep him to himself

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

He realized, after who knew how long of being utterly zoned out, that he hadn't played a card since his little fantasy fascination first began

"I'm fine, really," he smiled sweetly, his expression sincere as he gazed at the pharaoh across from him

He saw sunbursts and moonbeams, fireworks and twinkling stars

He saw the future and the past and everything he's ever wanted and needed settled beneath Atem's soft tan skin

He felt so much love in his heart, merely from looking at the pharaoh, that he wondered how he was possibly keeping it all locked in his chest

He wondered if it would burst, if his heart would just beat with so much love and affection and adoration that someday it would simply spring out of his chest

That would be ok, really

He and Atem could share a heart, they had always shared everything, why should this be any different?

"Are you certain? You seem a bit..... off," the pharaoh mused with concern, biting his lip as he set his playing cards down and reached across the coffee table, gently feeling Yugi's forehead

"I'm fine, my dear, I promise, I just.... I love you, that's all,"

Wich was alot like saying "There's a star falling from the sky, and it's going to change the world forever, that's all", but what else could he say?

There were no words to possibly describe or encompass what Yugi felt for his partner- trust him, he had searched before, he had tried, never to any avail

"I just love you, that's all," he repeated

And Atem seemed to understand that, unsurprisingly

Ofcourse he did, he was Atem, he understood everything when it came to Yugi and Yugi understood everything when it came to him

That's just how they were

"Mm.... I understand," he said softly, putting his cards down and standing suddenly, offering his hand out to his partner

"It's late, shall we head to bed?"

It was an invitation, but not the one it may sound to be

Sometimes they liked to simply lay in eachother's presence, absorb eachother, drink eachother in, revel in the fact that they could belong to eachother again

After all, they came so close to losing eachother for good, so close to not being able to see eachother, or hear eachother, not being able to _feel_ the presence of the other at all, as if there was nothing left but a giant void sucking them both away and keeping them from not only eachother, but the outside world as well

Yugi couldn't say for sure if distance made the heart grow fonder, but it certainly made the heart grow more obsessive

Not that he minded it, in all honesty

"I think that's a brilliant idea," he promised, deciding to leave the clean up for tommorrow as he too abandoned his cards and took Atem's hand, giving it a squeeze as he stood and allowed the pharaoh to lead him to the stairs

Atem gave him a smile, staring over his shoulder at his partner and feeling his heart ache with happiness

When he saw Yugi, he saw his future, he saw love and happiness, he saw peace and the sun and moon and stars--....

He saw _everything_


End file.
